


Make Me Yours

by pseudobxy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara!Sans, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sans, Dominant Sans, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, dirty talk is light though, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudobxy/pseuds/pseudobxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're tired of vanilla sex and opt to try something a little more exciting. shameless smut. expect dirty talk.</p><p>Reader has a vagina but is otherwise unidentified</p><p>This is gonna be a bara!sans fic bc i'd let bara sans dick me down anytime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> who's ready to Sin™
> 
> EDIT: i fixed almost everything but i come back every once n a while and touch it up but i like how it is currently. anyway enjoy
> 
> check end note for examples of bara sans

 

      It'd been about a month since you'd fallen down onto that patch of golden flowers, and by the second week of your journey you'd been offered a spot on the couch in the house of the skeleton brothers. Papyrus was a sweet, but loud guy, who liked to give motivational advice. His brother Sans could always get a laugh out of you with his terrible puns. It brought a smile to your face, thinking about him. Since your arrival in Snowdin, you and Sans had had an immediate connection; in more ways than one.

 

      You buried your nose behind your scarf as you flipped the end of it over your shoulder, cheeks becoming rosy (from the cold? or something else?). You blinked, looking up at the “sky” where the snow fluttered down magically with all the grace of real snow. You still weren't used to it, and you didn't quite understand how it worked, but it was nice, and you didn't really mind the cold anyway.

 

      Looking ahead, you could see Sans' sentry station, but...no Sans. Raising a brow and pursing your lips you looked around, even going so far as to peek around the stand to see if he, for whatever reason, was under the counter. Obviously, he wasn't. How would he even fit in there? You let out a little huff of confusion and slight annoyance, about to give up and look elsewhere when you felt a light whoosh of air ruffle your hair and heard a husky voice by your ear.

 

      "hey." You started and gasped, spinning on your heel to see a grinning Sans who gave a throaty chuckle at the blush spreading over your cheek bones. "did I scare the bones out of ya?"

 

      "Oh, Sans!" You tried to sound angry but just ended up laughing halfway through.

 

      “I got a different kind of bone I could put in ya.” The mischievous look on his face leaves you snorting. His laughter bellows through the empty forest around you.

 

      "You dick." You said playfully, laughter still evident in your own voice as you give his arm a little shove. He doesn't budge and shoots you a crooked grin.

 

      "couldn't stand tibia-way from me?" You look away and roll your eyes as Sans snickers.

 

      "No! I just..." You twist your lips to one side, struggling for a respectable answer. "It's boring, sitting around by myself all day." It wasn't a lie, really. There was shit all to do when the brothers were off working and you were getting sick of TV. Most of it seemed to be run by the same guy.

 

      Sans chuckles and ruffles your hair with a hand big enough to cover a decent part of your head, but he showed the utmost care when touching you. This made something flutter in your chest as you tried to hide your smile behind your scarf. He just grins.

 

      "You're adorable, kid." He says, tone affectionate as he moves to sit behind his post, you joining him, sitting atop the desk and facing him. You're not short, but you're not very tall either. Standing, the top of your head reaches Sans' shoulder (barely), but when you're sitting like this, you're just about eye-to-eye.

 

      You clear your throat and look at the ground. You both know why you're here and Sans is snickering now, leaning back in his chair, hands folded behind his head. _Oh boy_ , you think, wondering just how you're going to bring this up. You take a deep breath and steady your gaze, when you look to Sans he’s smirking. The words catch in your throat.

 

      "c'mon kid, I know you got somethin' good to say to me, but I’m no Sherlock Bones." You chuckle to yourself, the feeling of butterflies in your stomach prominent. You bite the inside of your cheek, sliding forward and holding out your hands for Sans to take, so he obliges, setting his oversized bones against your soft skin. You wrap your fingers around his palm, holding it close to your face as you caress the metacarpals. You struggle to try to gather the nerve to just say what you came here to say.

 

      "We've...we've been very vanilla," You start quietly, seeing Sans' smile become crooked out of the corner of your eye. The tips of your ears heat up as he waits for you to continue. "And I was thinking..." You turned your gaze away, feeling a little bashful. "Maybe we could try something...new." That mischievous smirk is back on his face.

 

      "i'm listening." He prompts leading you to clear your throat and slide the rest of the way forward, pushing yourself onto your feet before tugging him forward, forcing him upright. You build up your confidence from the look on his face. Sitting up on his lap, your legs tucked under you, you reach up to pull his face down to your level, craning your neck to press your lips to his teeth. It's not enough. You lean up further, planting a series of slow, soft kisses across his cheek bone following a nuzzle at the hinge of his jaw, eliciting a contented sigh from his hollow chest.

 

      "It's easier if I just show you." You murmur with anticipation thick in your voice. You think you feel a shiver go through Sans' bones.

 

      "Hang on to me." He says in a gruff voice, so you do, hiding your smile in the crook of his neck, knowing what's coming next. As you appear in a familiar messy bedroom you can't help but giggle. Teleporting always left a tingly feeling in the pit of your stomach, similar to the sensation you get on a big roller-coaster when you fly down the hill. Sans chuckles as his hands find their way under your jacket, the tips of his phalanges tracing patterns on your skin through the thin material of your shirt.

 

      You smile and let out a soft sigh, nuzzling your nose against Sans' cheek, your knees on either side of his hips as you push his jacket from his shoulders; you move to start kissing the underside of his jaw while the pads of your fingers run down the bare bones of his arms. He hums in approval, the sound turning to one of surprise as your hands reach his shoulders and you catch him off-guard, pushing him down with enough force to make the mattress squeak. He looks up at you with wide eyes, the white’s seemingly swirling with bewilderment, meeting your gaze as you give an ardent smile.

 

      You unbutton your jacket and shrug it off, letting it fall to the floor behind you before leaning forward and over Sans, hands on either side of his head. You let out a sultry laugh and he almost looks flushed for a moment. Leaning down you brush your lips across the side of his skull, practically purring against the smooth bone, earning a gravelly grunt from him as his hands slink under the hem of your shirt. You plant kisses wherever your lips land, speaking in the most sensual tone you can muster between pecks.

 

      "I want you...to dirty talk me...until I'm begging for you...I want you to make me beg, Sans." Your voice is soft but Sans’ hands are rough against your supple skin as he groans into your ear and grips at your waist. You give a soft hum as his thumbs fondles your hips, pressing small circles into the hollows above the bones. "I want you to make me yours." You say in a quiet but seductive tone against the side of his skull, planting an open mouthed kiss to his temple directly after.

 

      A sudden gasp escapes your lips as you're flipped onto your back; it’s your turn to look up at him, eyes blinking as he looms just a mere few inches above you, one hand beside your head, the other finding its way under the hem of your shirt. The lust is clear in his eyes; it makes you shiver in a way that you’re familiar with by now, but it still manages to catch you off guard with the swell of feelings it brings. He leans down to start kissing across your jaw and down your neck in the form of grazing his teeth against your skin with a low thrum.

 

      "you want me to dirty talk you?" He says in a low raspy voice, drawing a slinky smile from your lips.

 

      "Yes." You answer softly, bringing your hands up and sliding them up Sans’ sternum.

 

      "you want me to make you mine?" He nibbles at your neck, making you bite back a moan as your lids droop.

 

      "Yes." You say in a small voice, cheeks beginning to flush and legs shifting with a little gasp from you as Sans presses his hips against yours, unprepared for what's about to come out of his mouth.

 

      "you want to be my little bitch?" Your eyes pop open, and you can barely contain your sharp breath as his hand pushes up your shirt and his fingers drift over one of your nipples, teeth nipping at your clavicle.

 

      "Y-yes." You breathe out, brows furrowing as you draw your knees up against his hips. You feel it before you see it in his eye, the cool blue appendage pressing up against your neck and drawing up slowly to the shell of your ear. It's not an overly wet feeling, it’s more like cool glass, if you had to compare it to anything. The moan you let out is more provocative than you'd thought it’d sound; Sans gives a grunt of approval.

 

      "take your shirt off." He growls into your ear, hands on either side of you, the tone of his voice making you shudder as you do as he says. He hums lowly, taking in your bare skin; a shiver runs up your spine. You go to touch his face, but one of his hands is able to hold both of yours and he pins them over your head, leaving you vulnerable to him. He looks you up and down, blue tongue sliding out from between his teeth in a way that makes him look hungry. There's a low sound in the back of his throat. You bite your lip and close your eyes.

 

      "look at me." Letting out a shaky breath, you do, with eyes lidded and he gives a hearty chuckle, bringing a hand down to graze over your bare stomach. "tell me what you want." He croons, finger tips scratching at your stomach. You shiver and let out a huff. Somewhere deep within yourself there is a furling heat that makes your insides writhe as it swirls in the space between your stomach and groin.

 

      "I want you inside me." You say in a voice dripping with need, eliciting a low thrum from Sans.

 

      "you want to be my little cum slut? huh?" You nod fervently, his grin wicked as he looks down at you, leaning in close. The light of his eye illuminated your cheeks. You can see the blue glow of his tongue as he speaks. "say it."

 

      "I want to be your little cum slut." You can feel your clit throb as the words slip past your lips. You need this so bad. You need _him_  like _this_  so bad.

 

      "good." That’s all the warning you receive before you’re turned over, one of Sans' hands groping your hip, the other trailing over the waist of your jeans. They're pulled down with more care than you'd expected, leading you to give a soft sigh, leaning your hips back until the backs of your thighs touch the soft material of his shorts and you tease him ever so slightly. His hum sounds like more of a growl.

 

      The hand on your hip starts to finger at the band of your underwear, the other hand sliding up your back. He begins pulling the soft cotton, toying with it a bit until you give a little whine and a light sound of amusement resonates from him.

 

      "Sans." You draw out the name, jutting your hips back to bump against his pelvis with eager expectation. A deep sound rumbles through his bones and you can feel it, his ribs are pressed up against your back through his shirt now; his tongue trails up the top of your spine. "Sans..." It's a sigh now, your shoulders hunch and you can feel the heat radiating from his body as you let your head fall forward. You shake ever so slightly.

 

      "so ready to be my bitch?" his tone is teasing, but it makes you quiver with need.

 

      "P-please." You whisper, voice shaking as you bury your face in your arm. You feel Sans' fingers pulling your underwear down past your ass and down to your knees and you maneuver to allow him to take them all the way off. Then, finally, you feel a cool pressure bump against the swell of your ass, sliding against your warm skin. You feel more than hear Sans make a throaty noise as his hips rock ever so slowly.

 

      "hmm..." You can feel the coolness of his dick press between your folds, his hand guiding it as it glides over your entrance. "please what?" His tone is one you've never heard him use before; it's thick and full with wanton lust. You can't hold back the shudder that shakes you to your core.

 

      "Please..." Your voice is little more than a needy plea. "Please, fuck me." You beg, no holding back the rawness that leaks from your every word.

 

      "you got it." Is all he says before filling you, causing your back to arch and your toes to curl while you draw in a sharp breath. The cool smooth surface against your walls makes you shudder with pleasure.

 

      "Oh, Sans." You moan, brows furrowing as your mouth fell slightly agape. You hear him draw in a shaky breath and he pulls nearly all the way out before easing back in, an alluring moan nearly completely muffled by your arm. Sans' voice is by your ear in an instant.

 

      "i want to hear you." He says in a gravelly tone, his hand moving from your hip to grip your shoulder, fingers creeping at the base of your throat. He gives another slow thrust as if for emphasis. "let me hear how much you want me."

 

      You whimper, eyes struggling to stay alert as the tip of his tongue laps at the hickies forming on your skin.You shiver, breath catching in your throat. "Ah, Sans...I need you so bad. Please...please." Your voice trails off into a breathy whisper, eyelids fluttering as you lean your face against the side of your lover's skull while he presses into you. You reach up with one hand to hold the opposite side of his face, planting desperate, open-mouthed kisses wherever your lips can land.

 

      He looks to you, taking in your flustered expression; lidded eyes, the way your parted lips trembled and your breaths shook. Not to mention the way your brows knit together in just the right way that made something stir deep within him. He groans and begins to pick up the pace, creating a steady back-and-forth motion, angling his teeth to nip at your earlobe. You can't hold back the deep moan that escapes your lips.

 

      "S-Sans, faster...faster." You plead, fingers curling against his skull while the hand holding you up clutches at the sheets beneath you. "Fuck me faster!"

 

      Sans growls, hand creeping farther up your neck until your head is leaning back against his shoulder. He presses two fingers to your flushed lips, prompting you to open your mouth and allow them to press against your tongue. You groan around them, tongue smoothing over every digit, feeling a rumble inside Sans' chest. He quickens his pace the slightest bit, enough to cause you to try and keep in rhythm with him; the hand at your hip grips you tighter.

 

      His fingers pull out of your mouth, brushing your parted lips before pulling away completely, leaving you to whine at the loss. You feel Sans' chuckle reverberate against your ribs. It's only a few short moments before you feel the fingers again, this time they're pressed against your folds, teasing just out of reach of your clit, leaving you whimpering shamelessly with ardor. You grip at the collar of his shirt.

 

      "beg for me." He commands gruffly before biting at your neck, leaving you gasping and shuddering. You can't remember if you've ever felt this way before. You're sure there's going to be bruises if he grips your hip any tighter, but it only entices you further.

 

      "Fuck, Sans, fuck me. Fuck me harder." Sans presses his face to your shoulder, you think he might be breathing you in.

 

      "not good enough." He grunts before nipping at the back of your neck and drawing his tongue over the sensitive skin. You're growing desperate. Your thighs are quivering and you can't stop the cries that fall from your lips.

 

      "Please...please! Make me your bitch. I want to be your little whore. Let me be your cum slut. I want to feel you cum inside me. Please, I-I-" You're cut off by a throaty moan from Sans as he thrusts into you hard, leaving you gasping and gripping at the messy bed sheets. "Sans!" his name tumbles from your lips, your head falling forward as his fingers finally brush against your clit, matching up with the pace of his hips. With each thrust and stroke you whimper and moan, feeling a familiar tensing deep down in your gut.

 

      "shit, you're so wet..." His voice shakes, you can hear how close he is. It only drives you closer to the edge. "you like me fucking you like this? huh? you like being my little bitch?" He sounds as if he's right on the brink of an orgasm, voice thick with lust and unbridled desire. He grips the hair at the base of your neck, leaning back to take the whole sight of you in. His grip isn't hard enough to hurt, but enough to cause you to give a strangled gasp. "say my name."

 

      "S-Sans!" You cry out obediently. "Sans!" You continue, his name pouring from your mouth, mixing with your moans until their almost indistinguishable from each other.

 

      "Sans, I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." You cut yourself off, thighs clenching around his hand, your front half falling forward, face pressed against the sheets as your orgasm racks violently through you. Your eyes roll back as Sans guides you through the waves of pleasure, phalanges slowing and easing you down from your high gently before that same hand grips your ass. His thrusts become hard and deep and you murmur words of encouragment mixed with sweet nothings. Your unsure if he can actually hear you, but you're almost certain he does because before long he cums too, slowing his movements and growing weak. He lets out a final huff and you give a shaky sigh, letting your eyes slowly close.

 

      And then the cool fullness is gone, but Sans' hands are sliding up your sides, far more gently than he'd been handling you just a moment ago. You can't help but shudder as you draw your knees under you and try to catch your breath. Sans' hands are comforting in their warmth and size. You hear him take a deep, steadying breath, feeling him crawl up onto the bed beside you. You look over at him with bleary, lidded eyes and a blissful smile, cheeks rosy as you move to curl against his chest.

 

      "well." he says after a moment, grabbing his jacket and draping it over you with care. "that was certainly something." You can't help but give a breathy laugh as you look up at him and see the big, goofy grin he's wearing. His cheeks still bear a slightly blue tinge. You reach up and cup his jaw with one hand, the other pulling his jacket closer around you. He pulls you against himself, hand resting against your side once you get cuddled up to him.

 

      "You were so good." You say softly, leaning up to nuzzle your nose against his cheek bone. Sans chuckles and the familiar sound brings a warm, fluttery feeling from earlier back to your chest.

 

      "you're one to talk." He sounds amused and you smile as a deep blush blossoms across your cheeks. You bit your lip and tucked your head under his chin, letting your eyes fall closed again as you rest your free hand against his ribs, fingers hooking slightly at their tips.

 

      "Let's do that again sometime, okay..?" You say quietly, the last thing you hear being his soft laughter before you drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> some ex of what i mean by bara sans
> 
> http://luxicorps.tumblr.com/post/134307737008/i-got-even-more-trashbag-for-u-trashbags-welcome  
> http://luxicorps.tumblr.com/post/134241363013/this-is-more-fluff-than-sin-but-shout-out-to-my  
> http://jokebone.tumblr.com/post/133816015251/ehhh-i-still-cant-decide-how-i-wanna-draw-sans  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/81a9f343beec10a3664c59c5daf6fe18/tumblr_inline_nyltz0aHwe1qjm79v_1280.jpg  
> (last one is from jokebone as well)
> 
> my personal tumblr: dirtyprophet  
> undertale tumblr: thebonefucker  
> welcome to the Bone Zone


End file.
